


Not Enough

by Clandestina



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clandestina/pseuds/Clandestina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura finally get that alone time they've been wanting forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laura

You're sitting on a block of hay with Carmilla straddling you. You'd been lazily making out for half an hour since Laf and Perry left to "look around", which was surely code for leaving you two for some alone time...Carmilla had been vocal about her dislike of not being alone with you after all...

As soon as they had left and you'd finally had time to really look at Carmilla, you'd almost broken down crying again. Running for your lives is more emotionally exhausting than it is physically exhausting apparently. And she was looking at you so carefully. The fragility of her gaze and her slow breathing got to you, and you were feeling really protective of her.

Being cared for this way, by her, is new to you and you don't mind but sad emotions had come when you thought about all she's been through and what she's still doing. The instability of your situation and the lack of time to really take each other in was too much for you.

Things had changed when she approached you and placed her forehead against yours. Her eyes were closed, she felt so steady, her hands on your thighs. When you'd held her face gently you hadn't planned on things getting heated as quickly as they did. You'd kissed her softly, your lips barely touching hers, and when she'd breathed you in like she was trying to keep an image of you alive, you'd lost it. Her mouth was warm and sweet, she tasted like everything you need and want. You'd kissed her hungrily and urged her mouth open with your tongue. It was not easy determining where your hands would best be useful so you'd gone from tangling your fingers in her hair and pulling her closer against you to holding her hips as close to yours as possible to tugging at her shirt. You wanted to feel her skin and to kiss her everywhere, you wanted to feel her body.

She'd pulled back and said something like, "Baby, no, it'd take too long to put back on if they come back..."

"And it's still cold in here," you'd replied in agreement with a smile and another kiss.

That's when she'd decided to sit on your lap to straddle you. Her body felt delicious against yours and you would've definitely preferred if less layers of clothing were involved.

Instead of speeding things up, though, you'd decided to take things slow. She didn't really seem to mind, obvious from all her little smiles and hums. In fact when she'd held your face as she kissed you, it showed you that you were very in sync. 

You just don't know how long it'll be until you're able to kiss her this way again, so you want to enjoy every moment. She's continuously gentle and matches your pace but that doesn't stop you from biting her bottom lip occasionally. The way her mouth moves against yours, warm and demanding, and the way her body responds to everything, getting closer, tugging, pulling, humming, feeling, is a lot for your fragile heart.

So you move your hands under her shirt, firmly holding her hips against yours and just at the right spot where you can grope her ass when you need to.

"I really want to have sex with you..." You say, your voice trailing off when she licks your lips. That's when she moans freely, and she doesn't stop herself from grinding down on you. It's something you fully appreciate and you show her by spreading your legs a bit more, so she can remember what she has beneath her and what she can do. 

She drops one of her hands from your face to trace your jaw down to your neck and down to your collarbones.

"I like you," she says against your lips and you realize you're really into talking against each other's mouths.

"Carm, are you blushing?" You ask, "My tongue has been in your mouth for half an hour and now you're blushing? You're so cute."

"If I am blushing, then it's because of the way you moaned just now."

"I did not moan, that was all you."

So she slowly rolls her hips against yours, pressing down just the right way, so you don't even hold back your moan. Straws of hay might be poking you in uncomfortable places but knowing you turn her on and you're wanted by her makes up for it. 

"I love how horny you get because of me," you say looking intently at her mouth. Before she can say anything you kiss her again, hoping she can feel your desperation. In your mind you're thinking about all that you want her to do to you, possibly with her fingers or with her mouth and her tongue. 

Her hand then moves down from your collarbone to your breasts and she doesn't waste time there, feeling you up and taking her time. You inhale sharply and soon after she's moving down to your stomach and down to the waistband of your pants. She's finally got the right idea and you're very grateful for that.

The lust you feel for her is overwhelming, days of wanting her catching up to you. And you're so near to what you want, you feel like you could catch fire. But she doesn't unbutton your pants and you pull back to look at her questionably.

"I want this," you say, looking into her eyes. She's flustered and her lips are swollen and you can't help but smile and blush at how beautiful she looks. This is definitely a sight you love with all your heart.

"I want you," you say after she doesn't say anything, and you kiss her mouth briefly. She looks down at your lips and breathes in deeply. You feel so confident both because you really want her to fuck you and because you're really proud for getting her in this state. 

Her hand comes up to hold your face and you feel yourself blush under her stare. You still keep your eyes on the prize though because otherwise you're sure you'll blow up from sexual frustration.

You grind up against her briefly before giving her a quick kiss and licking her bottom lip, "I want to fuck."

She follows up by kissing you back, her mouth hot against yours, and it feels like there's a new spark in the air. Everything feels rushed now, there's so much impatience and you don't know what to focus on. She's on top of you and she's got a rhythm going on as she grinds down on you and she's sucking on your tongue and moaning in your mouth. Her hands are roaming freely all over and you wish for her to go to your waistband again. So you grab one of her hands and lead it down to your pants, breathing hotly against her mouth when you take a break from kissing her. She takes over for you once you get there and she leaves your mouth for your neck, sucking and licking in between kisses. She scoots back on your lap so her hands have room and unbuttons your pants way too slowly. You move your hands from her hips to grope her ass to urge her to hurry up.

"They won't be out forever," you say, out of breath when she gasps at your motion.

She unzips your pants and instantly moves to rub you through your underwear. Your head falls back and you moan openly at the feeling. You haven't even recovered when she's pushing your underwear aside and finding your entrance, barely touching you, getting a feel of you. And yes you're soaking wet for her but it's what happens when you get no alone time with your hot girlfriend. You rock your hips forward to get her to touch you and she laughs against your neck. The motion has your fingers a bit inside you and you know you are desperate for more. When her thumb rubs your clit, you lose it again but you bite your lip to try to keep control.

"Is this okay?" She whispers in your ear.

Your only reply is you grabbing her hand and rubbing yourself the way you need it. She doesn't miss a beat and holds your back to steady your bodies as you grind up against her hand.

"I need you to really fuck me, Carmilla."

She kind of moans at that and it turns you on more, especially when her movements against your clit get a little rough. Two fingers in and you pull at her hair so you can bring her mouth to yours again. You spread your legs more for her and she loses her balance a bit before stabling herself. Biting her lip to keep yourself from moaning too much is getting more useless as she speeds up her movements inside you. The smell of sex is thick in the air now and you really love the wet sounds her hand fucking you makes.

"Carm, you know I've been wanting to do this forever, right?"

"I would've never guessed, beautiful. I'm sorry it has to be here and not somewhere nicer," she replies and she sounds so flustered and cute. This is something you want happening a lot. A lot and often.

You hold on to her by her shirt, wishing you could undress her. She's yours and you can't kiss her all over until who knows when. 

"I wouldn't have been able to wait any longer," you say, tugging at her bottom lip with your teeth, "I really want to eat you out, too. Hopefully it won't be long before I can."

She moans at that again and starts firmly fucking you, a steady rhythm and rough movements against your clit. You sort of want to keep talking about nothing because it's what's keeping you from coming and you want to make this last as long as possible. Coming on Carmilla's fingers has been one of your fantasies since you'd escaped and been interrupted countless times. As simple as that sounds....

So you hook an arm around her shoulders for leverage and focus all your energy in thrusting up to match her movements. You feel your orgasm building, hot in your centre and the pulsing of your pussy is getting more intense as you continue. And you lose yourself in her, focusing only on her and her fingers inside you, you don't hold back, moaning her name and curse words you don't normally use repeatedly. She's smirking against your skin and you love it, you love how cocky she is and how good she is at this. In your last moment you find her mouth again and bite her lip before moaning into her mouth as your orgasm crashes down on you. The pulsing of your pussy against her fingers overwhelms you and you feel the waves get stronger as you ride it out. At one point you'd apparently gone to hold her hand again so you move it against you and come on her fingers steadily.

You're both out of breath and you hold her close against you. She's nuzzled against your neck, occasionally kissing you softly and waiting for you to recover. When you're back to normal, she takes her hand back and slowly licks her fingers clean. She savors your come and grins down at you before getting off your lap to stand in front of you. 

For a moment you both just look at each other, and it's just you two in the world. So yes moments like that do happen. And you tug at her shirt so you can kiss her gently.

She pulls back after a moment and tries to fix your hair.

"The gingers will be back soon, probably. We've got to tidy up," she says with disappointment. 

You know it smells like sex very strongly and that you're both a mess so you're not sure how to start. As you're thinking of a solution, you zip up and button your pants before tidying her hair for her and fixing her shirt.

"You're so cute when you're flustered, I promise I'll return the favor as soon as we have more time alone," you say as you kiss her cheek.

"You're so cute after sex," she replies, trying to hide her blush, and fixing your shirt for you.

"Thanks, baby, I'm sure you're even more, though," you say, and there's no shame there because you're truly in awe of her.

She smiles and leans her head on your shoulder. You hold her close by her hip and survey your surroundings. You sigh contentedly as a solution comes to mind.

"Carm you're going to need to set this little space here on fire."


	2. Carmilla.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gives back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura shows appreciation for Carmilla at their new living space.

Once she'd shut the door you'd felt like anything could happen. And that's because you were just in disbelief at having a moment to yourselves. In safety. In a warm place. With a proper bed.

Again you'd considered breaking down while holding her because the pressure of everything sometimes feels like too much.

Your very hot girlfriend, however, only looked at you with an intense curiosity. There was a hint of a smile on her face and that was it to bring you back. 

So you approach her, she's standing close to the bed, and you try to say a lot, as much as you can, with the way you look at her. You're very much into her and you care about her so much, and that's something you feel you need to be constantly telling her. She looks so vulnerable for a moment and your heart in your chest swells with something new. So when you're right in front of her, you waste no time kissing her.

She closes her eyes right away and it's the sweetest thing. It's like she's sighing in your mouth, with relief and safety. Your hands move to hold her face as tenderly as you can and her own hands settle to hold your hips. You stay that way for a couple of moments, breathing each other in and trying to say all your feelings with the way you're kissing her. At one point you kind of push her a little harder than she expects and she falls back on the bed. You giggle and she looks a bit embarrassed but what's important is that the sudden move stopped the kissing and that you really need to get on with that. Especially when you've landed with your hips against her hips and in between her legs. It's another one of those times when the room feels like it's getting hot suddenly. 

The heat you feel in between your legs is especially what you like about this, though. She's watching you, waiting, and you simply grind down on her slightly. You feel a bit shy with these things still so you rely on your movements to communicate what you want. She closes her eyes at the sensation and you take the opportunity to capture her bottom lip between your teeth. Only lightly of course. And when you're back to kissing and possibly shoving your tongue in her mouth a bit too desperately, you feel her hands feeling heir way up and down your sides before settling on your hips again. You take the hint and start slowly grinding against her.

She clearly enjoys that a lot and you're soon in need of more contact and more friction. You push her further up the bed and remain on top of her, hovering just far enough where you're not touching her. She's looking at you, all eye contact and certainty. Her eyes, always beautiful, look so lustful then and you know you need to be seeing those a lot more frequently. Watching her, hopefully just as intently, you sit back on her hips, straddling her, and you begin to take off your top. Her hands are on your thighs, occassionally running up and down and her breathing isn't as even as it was before.

"I like this," you say smiling down at her. You grind down again to emphasize.

She tries to hide her smile by biting her lip and it's the cutest thing ever, so you lean down and kiss her again. You feel her hands tentatively touch your newly exposed skin, holding you firmly against her and you consider just placing her hands for her where you want them.

"We need to get this off," you say against her lips and tugging at her top. You sit back again, giving her room and helping her get rid of it.

You're not so sure what you want to do to her first and you know you're staring at her a bit too much because she gets that smug grin on her face. And you can tell she's about to say something snarky so you lock eyes with her as you start unbuttoning her pants. Her mouth closes right away and she takes a deep breath. When you've got the zipper down you waste no time in putting your hand in her pants, but you only rub her lightly through her underwear. Her mouth opens slightly and her eyes almost close from the feeling. She's already wet enough that you can feel her through her underwear. You pull back your hand and she's about to question you when you unhook your bra. She follows your motion as you throw it on the floor. Naturally, you give her a moment to fully enjoy the view. Soon you're on her again, reaching behind her to unhook her bra and then moving on to rid her of her pants. When those are off, you slow down your movements as you take off her underwear. 

You get off her and settle on the mattress and in between her legs. She leans back on her elbows to watch you and you realize she's cute as hell even when she's horny. Because of course she is. Your fingers ghost over her inner thigh and you follow every touch with kisses. Instead of going for her cunt right away, you take a detour to her hip bones. The anticipation seems to be working in your favor and you make sure to be very thorough. Soon your fingers are brushing up against her clit followed by against her folds and against her entrance. And your mouth follows every single touch, sucking lightly, licking, kissing. 

You're listening to what sounds she's making to guide you through this and for what she likes. Her taste in your mouth is incredibly distracting because you've been wanting to do this for so long and it's hard to not get lost in it. You put two fingers slightly inside her while you suck on her clit, and you hear her gasp and move towards you. When she stars getting used to that, you thrust them inside. She moans when you're inside her and curling your fingers, and you make sure she gets louder by kissing and sucking her clit a little rougher. You moan appreciatively into her at the sounds she's making and at her taste and she doesn't stop herself from thrusting her hips up to grind on your face at the sensation. Her hands get tangled in your hair as she holds you closer and she continues her rhythm against your face. You focus a bit more on speeding up your fingers to match her thrusting and occasionally leave her clit to leave open mouthed kisses all over her cunt. She doesn't hold back on her moaning and sounds like she's trying to catch her breath as well. This is the encouragement you need to keep going and speeding things up. She's writhing on the mattress and she sounds like she's begging for an orgasm. Her back is arching more frequently and her moans are getting more high pitched. She moans your name and you get immediately more turned on by the sound because it's so ragged and low and desperate. You latch your mouth onto her clit and swirl your tongue around her as you fuck her hard with your fingers. 

And that's when you feel her pulling your hair harder, her back aching as she comes. You feel her pussy pulsating against your fingers and you moan on her clit before you continue helping with your mouth. She's apparently loud when she orgasms and you encourage it more by helping her ride it out with your nipping and sucking and licking.

After she's come down from it, you take your time licking the cum off her and enjoying the feeling of her cunt on your tongue. When you're done, you kiss her inner thigh and climb back up to her.

She's blushing and her eyes are closed like she's concentrating on something. You smile at her at nudge her face with your nose. She opens her eyes and studies your face. When she takes a look at your mouth, still glistening from her cum, she gets another lustful look on her. She holds your face and kisses you, licking your lips and licking her way inside your mouth.

After a few moments you settle next to her and nuzzle your face into her neck. She holds you against her and trails her hand up and down your back.

"See? This is why I needed to kick those people out of here," she says. Her voice is a little rough with sex and you look up at her.

You kiss her jaw and her neck before you settle back to smiling against her skin.

"I know, I know, baby."

You allow yourself a few more minutes before you're getting up from the bed. She looks at you with protest in her eyes but she shuts her mouth when you begin taking your pants off. Her eyes follow your motions and she takes a moment to gaze at your newly entirely naked body. You give her a moment to look you over before you're turning around and walking towards the bathroom. And yeah you've got a very smug grin on your face.

"You're coming or what?" You ask her after she doesn't move and you reach the bathtub. Of course it's a bit corny but you've always wanted to use that line and your hot girlfriend is the best excuse for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again guys, thanks for reading and as usual, you can find me on tumblr at clandestinaworks!


End file.
